User blog:Skrillsisdroppin/An apology, and an act of forgivness
This is an event regarding the other wiki, but if you weren't at that page, I suggest you go down to the Tribute Giveaway section. RANT TIME! Alright, to adress the ongoing issues around my account. I was on vacay and had limited internet connection, My computer ran out of charge and I was nearing the end of my usage before it starts up again Wednesday. Now, for the main problem, The 275th hunger games, now you all know that I have a cousin who shares this account, and you should know one thing, he has a dark sense of humor, and often watches JonTron and South Park (JonTron is funny to me, too). He made that too see if KingKrystopher will accuse him of mysogany, as he accepted tough and burly men as his tributes, and more often than not he would have them be homosexual, and my cousin added some abuse onto my blogpost. I'm going to delete that blogpost. I wanna make an argument about hunger games revolving around. Note that these statements AREN'T MADE BY AN ADMIN and thus are not official statements, if you guys DO agree with this statement, then you can do something, but THIS ISN'T MADE BY AN ADMIN, nor am I TRYING to become an admin, it may seem like this, but I'm expressing my opinion, and these are OPINIONATED STATEMENTS, NOT RULES BY AN ADMIN! 1. Similar Ideas are okay, but not outright stealing. To me, stealing is a stupid idea, I get the money or expensive items thing, but not outright stealing, I have done this in the past, but I put that behind me. However, to me, having a SIMILAR IDEA is NOT STEALING. Maybe you can wait until the bloodbath until you can start throwing accusations at each other, because a stealer has stolen the bloodbath from somewhere else. 2. If you have an idea, DO IT RIGHT AWAY!! I learned this the hard way. I think you should infact have your idea done right away, or else you can be accused of stealing. MY CLUTTER! Now that I have that out of the way. I can give people stuff! MUSCIDA SELKIRK ~ DISTRICT 4 I will give Muscida Selkirk of District 4 away to SirEatsalotISTK! Muscida.png|To Erlend 13664274791.jpg|To Erlend JONEY GREDSTONE ~ DISTRICT 6 I will give Joney Gredstone of District 6 to BLAKE(TehBlakDeath)! Joney.png|To Blake Joey3.jpg|To Blake OPIAN THEREAL ~ DISTRICT 14 I will give Opian Thereal to CAITLIN(Wolfgirl)! Opian.png|To Caitlin 43a8279e52692a774d760d69af8e4616.jpg|To Caitlin LINCOLN ABAHA ~ THE CAPITOL And finally, I will give Lincoln Abaha of the Capitol to EMILIA(The Wayward Daughter)! Lincoln.png|To Emilia Chinese-boy.jpg|To Emilia The reason why I'm giving these away other than to rid of clutter, is also to thank these wonderful people for merely existing and making this place so awesomer than it already is. I have a limited amount so I couldn't give one to everyone (I love you all), but these are the people who are making it in my top 4. SirEatsalot: You are the best non-admin to ever come here. Blake: You made Caliban, you are a great man with a great sense of humor that makes me laugh all the time Caitlin: For the active users you are my favorite, and we both are people who started as wiki contributors. Emilia: You were the last user I remembered as a wiki contributor. And you have Great tributes! Category:Blog posts